memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Borg Incursion
(Space, warp speed course sector 223) The Enterprise heads to the Wrigley sector while the Intrepid is guarding the shipment of stem bolts. (Deck 1, observation lounge) Typhuss is briefing the senior staff about the planet. So Typhuss why are the Borg interested in this planet? Captain Martin asked Typhuss. Typhuss hello says John as he's trying to get the attention of his friend. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. We've got phasers and shields set on a rotating modulation but the Borg could adapt to it we've got a full compelement of transphasic torpedoes thanks to Voyager's new tech that was brought back from the future says Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at the senior staff and Captain Kira. Is there any weapons we've got that can defend us against the Borg besides our transphasic torpedoes? asked Captain Martin as he looks at the senior staff. The Infinity modulator, a directed-energy rifle weapon designed by Seven of Nine and Perfecto Oviedo to combat the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at John. I heard about them if I remember Ensign Chell's report during Voyager's capture by the Sphere the Hazard team led by Lieutenant Munro beamed aboard the Sphere and Chang was taken and the I-Mods were jammed but the team successes in setting Voyager free, let's keep running drills and we'll be ready dismissed says Captain Martin s he looks at his senior staff and they leave the lounge as John walks up to Typhuss. Typhuss I think I know why you're coming with us says Captain Martin as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him then explains about the situation. Typhuss you can tell me who lives on that planet? John asked Typhuss. 300 Federation civilians live on the planet says Typhuss as he looks at John. Including your sister Prue John says looking at Typhuss. Then Typhuss looks at him with a surprised look. I did a check on the colony list her name came up on it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Prue told me she was moving but she didn't tell me where I thought Prue was moving to a new house on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. We'll get to her Typhuss you've got my word John says as he puts his hand on Typhuss's shoulder. Typhuss nods and leaves the observation lounge. (Space, Wrigley IV orbit) The Enterprise slows to impulse and enters orbit around the planet. (Planet surface) Typhuss and John beam onto the surface and they look around the area. I remember when this planet was discovered by the Enterprise-D back in 2367 it was picked by the Federation colonist committee John says as he looks around the place and then at Typhuss. Then Prue walks over to them. Hey bro what's up Prue says as she hugs her brother. The Borg are on their way here, you and the other colonists need to leave now says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. You'll have to talk to the council they decide what must be done here I'll take you to them Prue says as she takes the two Captains to the council chambers. (Council chambers) Prue who are these people you've brought before us Mitchell says as he looks at her and then at the Captains. These are Starfleet officers Prue says looking at the main Council leader. I'm Captain John T. Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise John says as he looks at Mitchell. I'm Captain Typhuss James Kira of the USS Intrepid, the Borg are on their way here and you have to leave now or the Borg will kill your people says Typhuss as he looks at Mitchell. That's impossible the Borg was defeated by Voyager they can't be back Mitchell says looking at both Typhuss and John. Why does everyone keep saying that, get it though your head, the Borg are back and they are coming here and they will kill you says Typhuss as he looks at Mitchell. Kill you must be joking the Borg assimilate people not kill the council member says as she approaches the group. Well its been a long time John Alicia Childress says as she walks towards the group. Alicia John says as he looks at her. Councilor Childress Mitchell says as he bows. What's this am I hearing the Borg have returned and are starting to kill people Alicia says as she walks towards Typhuss. The Borg have changed they don't assimilate people anymore they kill them and they have started to attack the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Alicia. Alicia puts her two fingers in front of Typhuss's left pec and then does a heart punch and causes Typhuss to past out from the pain. TYPHUSS, BROTHER NO Prue shouts as she kneels next to her brother. Martin to Enterprise emergency beam out NOW Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. The transporter beam shimmers around John, Prue, and Typhuss as they're beamed back to the Enterprise. (Deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss is brought back to life and starts coughing. What the hell happened? asked Typhuss as he looks around sickbay. Hey bro how you feeling? Prue says as she looks at her brother as he's laying on the biobed. You got what Kung fu masters call the heart punch you were dead for about an hour Captain Martin says as he walks over to Typhuss as he's laying on the biobed. Typhuss looks at him. Man I'm sorry for what Alicia did to you John says as he looks at Typhuss.